


Herby Got his Gun

by Missy



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Weapons, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: How Herbert got that gun he has in "Bride."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Herby Got his Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delina/gifts).



He picked it off of a soldier. A fallen man he’d worked hard to resurrect – mostly because he was bound to his oath, even though he was elbow-deep in the man’s guts, trying to protect him, trying to save his life.

He lived on through steel. Herbert could feel the weight of it against his hip as he went about his business. There was something powerful about simply holding it. “Fuck you, you can’t mess with me,” it seemed to sneer. 

An ounce of protection was better than none, even if it had been lifted from a tragic, unfortunate place.


End file.
